Unexpected Fate
by Estrella Choi
Summary: pertemuan singkat tak di sengaja perlahan bermakna saat kedua nya mengerti akan senyum masing-masing. kisah chanyeol yang duduk sendirian di cafe langganannya mendadak terkejut oleh tingkah aneh seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu nya. mau tau bagaimana musim gugur menjadi alasannya? lets read /EXO'S FANFICTION/CHANBAEK/GS/T


**ESTRELLA CHOI'S**

**FANFICTION**

**WITH PLEASURE PRESENT**

**||CHANBAEK||TEEN||FLUFF||GS||**

**ONESHOOT**

_**UNEXPECTED FATE**_

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS FOR CHANBAEK LOVERS, TYPOS CAN BE EVERYWHERE**

**DON'T LIKE MEANS YOU NEED TO KLIK [X] OR CLOSE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE YOU CAN.**

**LETS RESPECT EACH OTHER GUYS~**

**JUST REMEMBER THAT I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU**

**READY?**

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE**

**HERE WE GOOOO~**

Denting nyaring lonceng membawa masuk seorang gadis berpostur pendek ala asia, dia melangkah masuk dengan mata yang terus menerawang keseluruh penjuru café, aroma macam macam kopi membaur satu membentuk aroma manis yang kentara di balik waffle dan cookies kering yang menjadi primadonadi sana. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memekik dan berlarian menuju meja yang telah diisi seseorang Di meja yang menghadap jendela besar menghadap hamparan pepohonan yang setengah gundul.

" Ya ampun sehun-ah~ lama tidak bertemu" si mungil langsung menerjang seseorang yang tengah menikmati waktu sore nya dengan damai. Pria itu memuntahkan sedikit kopi yang hampir saja ia telan kalau saja tidak di kagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang tiba tiba memeluknya dan memanggilnya dengan nama yang lain. Pria itu menatapnya aneh dengan alis yang mengernyit bingung.

" kamu beda banget sekarang. Makin ganteng aja, tapi kok telinga nya jadi agak panjang begitu hun. Kamu gak oplas 'kan? " si gadis terus bicara dengan semangat nya tanpa memberi celah untuk lawan bicara nya menjawab, pria itu juga sebal sendiri saat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik-narik telinga nya yang katanya agak panjang itu. Tapi dia tersenyum saat si gadis di depannya mengatakan kalau dia ganteng.

" sekarang masih tinggal di Gangnam 'kan? Udah lama banget gak ketemu mama kamu hun, apa kabar ya dia?" yang lebih tinggi menggeleng aneh sambil sesekali matanya menatap nanar waffle kering favoritnya perlahan habis di mulut gadis di hadapannya. " oh iya, gimana kabar luhan eonni? Minseok eonni juga? Duh~ gak sabar pengen ketemu mereka. Eh, tapi kamu jangan bilang aku udah sampe korea yah hun." Si gadis mengerling imut pada pria di depannya " biar jadi surprise aja buat nanti malam" lanjutnya dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi mengambil waffle kering milik pria di depannya.

" kamu kenapa sih? Kok diem aja daritadi aku ngomong? " dengan mulut yang penuh gadis itu tetap saja ingin mengoceh dengan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti pria di depannya, tapi dia hanya diam menanggapi walau sesekali senyum dan kening berkerut menjadi jawaban verbal. "gak suka ya aku balik ke korea?" katanya dengan wajah kesal, dan menarik gelas Americano yang sedari tadi ada di meja, milik si pria lebih tepatnya, dan menenggaknya sampai setengah. Dan si pemiliknya hanya menganga polos merelakan Americano yang harga nya bahkan dua kali lipat lebih mahal di café ini. pria itu menggeleng mantap saat si gadis menatap nya tak suka setelah acara nya meminum Americano si pria tanpa izin. Walau lebih baik di bilang menyedot dari pada minum mengingat gadis itu membuat bunyian di gelasnya.

Ting!

Satu email masuk, dan pemiliknya langsung merogoh saku nya dan menekan nya.

From : sehun-ssi

Subject: -

Noona, kau dimana? Sudah sampai bandara belum. Seperti nya aku tidak bisa menjemput mu. Aku ada kelas dadakan, ini penting. Kau bisa pulang menemui luhan noona kalau mau. Maaf ya noona~ aku sungguh merindukan mu.

Gadis itu membeku saat setelah membaca email dari seseorang yang dia kira sudah dia temui, Oh MyGod! Dia dalam masalah sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja aliran darahnya bersedir kuat sekali, tubuhnya memanas seketika, wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu. Astaga~

"ada masalah? Kenapa wajah mu memerah?" penghuni kursi di seberangnya angkat bicara, menanyakan keadaan nya dengan nada yang lucu, perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya , menatap pria di depannya yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang lain. Tidak seperti menit sebelumnya.

" jadi kau bukan sehun?" Tanya si gadis dengan nada bingung, dan yang di Tanya membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman lalu tersenyum manis, " iya, aku bukan sehun dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan selama satu jam kebelakang nona" katanya sesopan mungkin dan senyum paling tampan yang ia punya di ulas nya senang hati.

Sementara di luar sana angin bertiup lembut, mengajak terbang dedaunan yang telah lama menggantung di dahannya, untuk dibawa terbang dan berjatuhan di sepanjang trotoar jalan, setumpukan daun itu seolah berdoa sebelum yang terakhir, berdoa untuk musim semi yang lebih indah dan mencintai setiap memori yang telah mereka lalui.

Di pertengahan musim gugur yang penuh dengan daun kering berserakan, pria itu nampak tersenyum hangat di sela-sela obrolan lucu dengan gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu di depannya. Walau si gadis lah yang mendominasi mereka.

" aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

" Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi"

Di setiap musim yang di sukai nya, park chanyeol memilih musim semi untuk musim favorite nya. Mereka indah dengan bunga yang bermekeran, objek yang memang selalu memenuhi kamera DSLR nya selama ini. tapi di balik kursi nya yang hangat ia tersenyum kembali untuk memikirkan bahwa musim gugur pun menyenangkan. Dan ia diam-diam menjadikan nya urutan nomer 1 dan musim semi yang mengikuti.

" maaf ya kalau aku kurang sopan." Gadis di depannya tersenyum canggung sementara teman bicara nya mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari yang dipandang. " itu sungguh memalukan. Aku harap kau tidak marah." Bibir mungil itu melengkung lagi membentuk senyum dan menjadikan nya sebuah magnet tak kasat mata, buktinya si pria tinggi itu juga mengulas senyum yang sama. "itu bukan masalah, kau sangat lucu" dan kedua nya tertawa renyah. Meninggalkan atmosfir menenangkan di meja itu.

" emh, apa kau mau aku mengganti waffle dan Americano mu Chanyeol?"

" Tentu aku mau, tapi lain waktu saja. Aku mau pertemuan ini bukan yang terakhir Baekhyun-ah" senyum entah keberapa kali yang telah di lemparkan pemuda bersweeter ke abu-abuan itu pada si gadis mungil yang menatapnya malu. " tentu aku ingin hal yang sama." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali menyesap Americano yang sekarang beralih kepemilikan. Dan pria itu hanya terkekeh lucu sampai-sampai bahu nya bergetar lembut.

.

.

**FIN**

(Tarik nafas) )hembuskan( (Tarik nafas) )hembuskan(

ANNYEOOONG HASEYOOO~

Akhirnya saya dengan gak sabarnya kayak orang kebelet pengen balik lagi ketempat absurd saya di ffn, dan disinilah saya berdiri bersama chanbaek yang duduk saling pandang-pandangan, #plaak, balik sama ide yang terinspirasi dari iklan #plis jangan sebut merek# sebut aja MC Donald*kabuuuurr

Jadi ini berawal dari saya yang lagi numpang makan dirumah temen sambil nonton tipi, *gak modal ya* nemu iklan yang bikin saya histeris kayak orang salah kirim sms,

Eh gilaaa.. itu iklan lucu banget, kata saya sambil nunjuk nunjuk si cowok yang jadi model iklan, 'beli yuk guys.. kata saya dengan gak nyambungnya. Soalnya cuman liatin makananya doang. Tapi serius ini ff cumin terinspirasi doang ya, bukan plagiat atau apapun yang berbau kriminal *oh cidaaakk*

Bagi yang penasaran, boleh nyamain iklan sama ff ini kok *nyengir kuda*

Well~ akhir kata, saya cuman mau bilang MAKASIH UDAH BACA DAN JANGAN LUPA NINGGALIN JEJAK DI RIPIUU~ *capslock jebol*

ANNYEOOONG~ *teleport*


End file.
